Bella's a Ghost whisper!
by AbbyVolturi
Summary: Bella is a ghost whisper.  She knows that her soul mate is James.  What happend after the cullens leave and James and Laurent are back as ghosts?  How will she turn them back to vampires?  i'll pick a better title when i think of one, give me some ideas
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING!

My name is Bella Swan. My mom just got remarried, just started traveling with her new husband, and I just moved in with my dad. I might be just like you. Except from the time I was a little girl, I knew that I could talk to the dead. Earthbound spirits, my grandmother called them, the ones who have not crossed over yet because they have unfinished business with the living and they come to me for help. To tell you my story, I have to tell you theirs.

There is one thing that you should know about my kind. My kind usually doesn't fall in love with humans. We know from the time that we start communicating with the dead who we were destined to be with. My mother doesn't know about my powers. She never knew about my grandmother either. My soul mate is a vampire named James. He has pale brown hair and crimson eyes because he drinks from human blood. Once I meet James I'm going to change into a vampire. You see, when a ghost whisper finds their soul mate, they turned into whatever species that person is. Ever since I found out about James, I have always wanted to drink blood but I am able to live off of animal blood until I am changed. Right now I am living in Forks Washington with my dad Charlie. He thinks that I'm on a date with Edward Cullen. What Charlie doesn't know is that Edward and his family are vampires. He thinks that we are soul mates. I know that we aren't. He thinks that we are in love but I don't even like him. The only reason that I go out with him is because I might be able to meet James while I'm with the Cullens. Carlisle was up to bat when all of a sudden when Alice froze. She saw three nomads coming and all of the Cullens were freaking out.

_This is the part that was in TWILIGHT. I'll skip to the part to where she sees James._

_The second male hovered unobtrusively behind them, slighter than the leader, his light brown hair and regular features both nondescript. His eyes, though completely still, somehow seemed the most vigilant._

_*Twilight pg 376*_

Oh my god! It's James. I've finally found him. I wanted to run over there and hug him but the Cullens were all blocking me and that he would probability freak out if a human throws herself at him. The leader was talking to Carlisle but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I was too busy looking at my soul mate. He finally looked at me and he froze. He must have realized that I was his soul mate. When a vampire see's his soul mate they automatically know and want them to be a vampire. That's another reason why I knew Edward wasn't my soul mate. If he was, I would be a vampire by know. James was still frozen and Edward was starting to growl at him. This could not end well.

*James P.O.V*

While Laurent was talking to the leader, I was looking at the group. They all looked like to be in pairs. I froze when I noticed that one of the males was holding a human. When I looked at her face, I felt my heart start again. It was then that I realized that she was soul mate.

They brought her as a snack. I need to save her. I stepped into a crouch. The male holding the human bared his teeth, crouching in defense, and a snarl ripped through his throat.

"You brought a snack?" I asked worried about the human. I had the strong need to protect her. After some talking, Laurent agreed with the group to go to their house and talk. I turned around and ran into the forest. I sensed Victoria running behind me. I hated that she kept trying to get me to be her mate. I turned around and she stopped.

"Victoria, I don't love you. Leave." I growled at her.

She looked at me in shock. She eventually turned around and left me. I started to follow Laurent's scent to find that human girl, who I was already falling in love with.

*Bella's P.O.V*

After we left the clearing, we drove back to the Cullen's house. After Laurent telling the Cullens that James would never stop tracking me. He looked at me with a knowing glace. He must have been blocking Edward because it seemed oblivious that Laurent knew about James and I. The Cullens eventually decided that Alice and Jasper and I were going to stay in Phoenix until the others stopped James. So now I'm in a hotel room with Alice and Jasper listening to my IPod. All of a sudden my phone vibrated. I grabbed it and saw that it was a text message that wasn't one of my contacts. I opened it and my heart skipped a beat when I read it.

_Hello beautiful we need to meet in person. Where should we? I can't wait 2 c u. I known u 4 minutes and im already in luv w/ ya_

_~James_

I hit reply. I started to see ghosts again so I knew that Alice wouldn't be able to see my future. When ever I'm helping a ghost Alice says that my future disappears. I texted James back.

_Im in Phoenix, meet at my old dance studio at 546 High Willow Lane, I already luv ya 2 _

He replied within in a minute.

_Be there in 25_

I smiled at that. I would finally be able to see James without the Cullens in the way. The ghost must have realized that I was ignoring him, because he left. Crap that means Alice can see when I'm going to try to leave. All of the sudden, Alice came into my room.

"Bella we have to go. We are meeting everyone at the airport. Edward believes that James is coming here so he's going to take you away." She said as she started to drag me to their car. After five minutes we made it to the airport. Edward's plane was delayed so we were waiting for them. I decided that I would sneak away from them since this would be the best chance I would get.

"I think I'll eat now."

Alice stood up. "I'll come with you."

"Do you mind if Jasper comes instead? I'm feeling a little…"

Jasper stood up. Alice eyes were confused but not suspicious. Jasper walked silently beside me. Around the corner, I found what I was looking for, the bathroom.

"Do you mind? I'll just be a moment."

"I'll be right here."

_*Twilight pg 437*_

Once in the bathroom, I ran to the other exit, which Jasper wouldn't be able to see me. I eventually got outside and ran to the nearest taxi. Five minutes later I was at my old dance studio. I ran inside to see James waiting for me. I ran to him, stopping 5 feet in front of him not wanting to test his control.

He closed the space between us and hugged me.

"Beautiful, what is you name?" He asked as he hugged me.

"You were right. My name is Bella."

He smiled and leaned down and kissed me. My world was perfect. I had totally forgotten about the Cullens. That was my first mistake.

R&R

THIS STORY WILL GET BETTER ONCE THE CULLENS LEAVE. THIS WAS AN IDEA THAT WOULD NEVER GET OUT OF MY HEAD. THE CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER, I PROMISE

NEXT CHAPTER: TURNING INTO A VAMPIRE?, THE BALLET FIGHT, AND THE BIRTHDAY PARTY.


	2. America's got talent finale votes

Hi everyone,

This Tuesday is the America's Got Talent finale. The best act there is Prince Poppycock. I decided on a way to help him get more votes. I want you guys to vote for him. Depending on his place will decide how many chapters get put up and when. The stories that might get updates will be:

Special Agent Isabella Gibbs

Rachel Volturi

Glee Vampires

Isabella and Emmett the next avatars

(In that order)

If Poppycock gets first place all of the stories will be updated by Friday. Second place means the first 3 chapters up by the 24th. 3rd place means the first 2 chapters up by 1st. Finally 4th place means Special Agent Isabella Gibbs will be up by 8th. I want to know who votes for him so I can do something special to thank everyone. So vote for prince poppycock if you want an update of your favorite story.

~NeesieVolturi


	3. AGT pt 2 please read

I want to clear up something in my last post. Some one sent me a message that this is blackmail. This isn't blackmail. Blackmail is when you have to do something or you get in trouble or you get nothing in return. If this was blackmail then I would have said "vote for him or I will put nothing up." I promised that you would get something whether you voted or not. First off I never said you that you had to vote for him. Also it's not unfair because there are tons of fan for the other groups otherwise they wouldn't have made it to the finals. I just wanted to give a reason for all of the poppycock fans who never voted to vote for him tomorrow. You can vote for whoever you want to. So to make the people to stop complaining about this I'm going to change what I said a little bit. No matter what happens, there will be two chapters up by Saturday. If he gets 3rd or 4th, then I will post 3 chapters by Saturday. If he gets second place, then I will post four chapters up by Saturday. And if he somehow beats Jackie, then I will have 5 chapters up by Saturday. This is not blackmail because you will get 2 chapters no matter what. This is just an incentive to vote. You don't have to vote for him but you can if you want. Don't be like the bitches who are afraid of their person losing to they try to get me upset and to stop writing. So vote tomorrow and have a good time watching the show. Also if you vote at all, tell me who you vote for and you will get something special but a week later everyone will see what I said, so it won't be some big secret. I'm friends with fans of all of the finalists so I have nothing against you even if you do hate prince poppycock. I will only hate you if you a bitch like the people who sent me the messages.

~NessieVolturi


	4. update

UPDATE!

I am sad to say, that I won't continue any of my fanfictions. I do not have the time to finish them nor do I have the drive to continue them.

There is good news though. My dear friend, DarknessNyx, has agreed to take up some of my stories. She hasn't decided which stories that she will take up yet, but she decided that she is going to start with editing the chapters I have up and changing them to fit her ideas.

Just decided to let you all know.

~AbbyVolturi


End file.
